


When Nobody's Watching

by riverdaledreaming



Series: Kink Week 2020 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, kinky bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Betty and Jughead find themselves in an empty movie theater on Halloween, what else are they supposed to do?A late Kink Week 2020 and Riverdale Summer Bingo 2020 submissionNominee for the 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Favorite Betty or Jughead
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Kink Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970602
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020, Riverdale Kink Week





	When Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo my friends! I meant to post this in time for both Kink Week and the Riverdale Summer Bingo buuut that didn’t work out because in case you missed it I just moved to France and things have been a bit chaotic BUT here this is at last!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was meant for Kink Week theme 1: Paraphilia Playground and Riverdale Summer Bingo 2020: Only Two in a Movie Theater

“Hey Juggie, pass the M&Ms,” Betty whispered into her boyfriend’s ear, trying to be respectful of the showing of _Night of the Living Dead_ they were currently watching at the Bijou.

Jughead rolled his eyes and replied to Betty in a normal speaking voice. “Betty, we’re the _only_ ones in this theater. No one else has our passion for classic Halloween cinema.”

Betty laughed lightly. “Habit, I guess. Though it is weird, usually at least one random person wanders into the theater. Or a horny couple looking to hook up…” She trailed off, catching Jughead’s eye in the flickering lights from the screen in front of them, biting her lip as she noticed the glint in his eye.

“Well then maybe…” Jughead whispered, leaning closer to speak huskily into Betty’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. “ _We_ will have to be that horny couple.”

Betty sucked in a breath, her eyes widening. “You mean…we should…”

“That we should _fuck_ in this empty theater? Yes I think that’s exactly what we should do, don’t you, Betts?” Jughead spoke right against Betty’s ear, punctuating his question with a light nip to her earlobe.

She moaned, already feeling turned on by Jug’s suggestion. Living at the Cooper house together, it was hard to get alone time. So maybe this _was_ a good idea. And just the thought of some usher or moviegoer catching them was making Betty clench her thighs together.

Without another thought to the movie they were supposed to be watching, Betty pushed up the armrest between her and Jug and crawled into his lap, pushing the candy boxes aside. His hands slipped under her skirt to palm her ass, giving it a squeeze as she moaned. Betty’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him towards her for a desperate kiss.

Jughead hummed low in his throat as Betty bit his lower lip, his arms tightening around her as he deepened their kiss. He could tell that Betty was turned on by the idea of having sex in a public place; exhibitionism was a kink she had mentioned having to him, but they hadn’t really acted on it yet. He was so thankful for this serendipitous moment to give her everything she wanted.

Jughead pulled away from Betty’s mouth to press sloppy kisses to her neck and behind her ear. “What if someone came in and saw us, Betty? What would they think of sweet Betty Cooper being a _slut_ right in the middle of this theater?” Jughead growled, reaching for the band of her panties under her skirt and giving them a snap, causing her to moan and grind her hips down into his hardening member.

“Oh my God Jug, I need you to fuck me,” Betty cried out softly, glancing up at the closed theater doors and feeling a thrill go down her spine. Someone could walk in at any time, and here she was begging her boyfriend to fuck her out in the open.

Jughead groaned and moved his hands to Betty’s waist, slipping them under her sweater. Betty reached for the hem and eagerly pulled it off, the cold air of the theater making her nipples perk up underneath her flimsy bra. Jughead groaned, in awe of the woman perched on his lap. He leaned forward to suck a mark onto her collarbone, his hands making quick work of her bra to free her nipples to his hungry mouth.

They continued making out as they removed items of clothing, the movie completely forgotten in their excitement. Once Betty was left in just her rolled up skirt and soaked panties, Jughead pushed her off his lap, to her confusion.

“Turn around, baby. I want you to watch the movie,” He told her huskily, standing up himself to tug his jeans down. Betty looked down as his erection sprung free, biting her lip as he stroked it in front of her.

Betty turned around, leaning forward to hold onto the theater seat in front of her. She angled her ass out before looking over her shoulder at Jughead with a faux-innocent expression. “Like this, Juggie?”

Jughead groaned, regarding the sinful angel before him. The way her creamy skin was made luminous with the backdrop of the film, the way her thighs glistened with wetness, all of it made him thank his lucky fucking stars for this rare opportunity.

Jughead smoothed a hand up Betty’s spine, reaching for her ponytail and wrapping it around his fist. He draped his body over hers, leaning down to nip her ear as he fit his hips against hers from behind.

“Better be quiet baby, don’t want anyone to come in,” Jughead whispered, using his free hand to guide himself into her wet heat as he spoke, making her gasp. Betty’s lips pursed together as she tried to swallow her whimper. Betty knew she tended to be loud, it was part of why it was so hard for them to have sex at home.

Jughead pulled back on his girlfriend’s lovely ponytail, revealing her neck to his roaming mouth as he slowly pushed his hot, thick length inside her.

Once he was fully seated, Jughead paused. He could feel Betty’s thrumming pulse as he mouthed at her neck, could hear her harsh breathing as she struggled to keep still and quiet underneath him.

Betty always relished in the initial stretch of Jughead’s member in her tight entrance. He always made her feel so cherished and full in the most incredible ways, and now was no different. She loved the feeling of him pressing her further into the theater’s seat, his body pinning her as thoroughly as his cock filled her.

Betty wiggled her hips back into Jug, silently begging him to move. She clenched her pussy down on him, making him growl as he tugged harder on her hair. But her cheekiness paid off because he rewarded her by delivering a long, slow thrust.

Jughead began to fuck Betty at a slow pace, making her eyes flutter shut. She could barely hear the film playing before them as Jughead panted into her ear and whispered filthy promises.

“My girl loves to get fucked in public, huh? Loves it when I pin her down like the dirty girl she is?” Jughead gave her hair another tug as he thrust into her harder, making her gasp. “I’ll have to fuck you all over town, always wondering if someone will catch us. What if someone walked in right now, Betts? Caught you drooling onto the seats as I fill your sweet pussy?”

Betty cried out, louder than was probably safe. Jughead released her hair to clap a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries as he fucked her harder.

“Shhhh, remember to be quiet baby, can’t let anyone know what a filthy slut you are for my cock,” Jughead cooed, gritting his teeth as he felt Betty’s slick pussy clench around him as he spoke. She sobbed as he bucked into her harder, her eyes rolling back as he pushed her closer and closer.

Betty could feel tears welling up her eyes; she was almost there. She slipped a hand down between her wet thighs, finding her clit easily. She rubbed firmly and the pressure combined with Jughead’s continued filth in her ear and his bruising thrusts were enough to _finally_ send her over the edge.

She moaned against Jughead’s hand, drooping down as she felt her orgasm crash over her in waves. Jughead snaked his free arm around her waist to hold her up, groaning as his own release was pulled out of him. He thrust into Betty through his orgasm, her fluttering pussy already beginning to leak with his load and her own juices.

Jughead gently removed himself from her center and pulled her body upright against him, letting her head loll back onto his shoulder as he released his hand from over her mouth. Using his hand around her waist, he maneuvered them both back into the theater seat, allowing her sated body to lay limply over his own.

Glancing back up at the movie, Jughead realized there were only about twenty minutes left, meaning that someone would be in to change the reel for the second part of their double feature soon.

He glanced down at the nearly naked girl in his lap and smiled. He was sure he could find a way to pass the time until then. After all, what were movies for if not enjoying your favorite treats?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was pretty short but I hope you enjoyed! Catch some updates on me over on tumblr!


End file.
